The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a front body structure of a motor vehicle designed to absorb energy resulting from impact of a pedestrian contacting the vehicle, in a manner that minimizes injury to the pedestrian.
Programs such as European New Car Assessment Program (Euro NCAP) propound vehicle design guidelines and criteria directed to minimizing the severity of injuries to pedestrians impacting portions of the vehicle. For example, the HIC (Head Injury Criterion) relates to impact of a human head against the windshield, hood, and other portions of the vehicle. From a technical perspective, design of vehicle elements for injury mitigation involves various mechanisms for absorbing the energy generated by impact of the pedestrian with a portion of the vehicle so as to minimize the deceleration of the pedestrian. This may involve the design of vehicle component so as to deflect or deform under impact loads, and the provision of sufficient space for the portion of the vehicle to deform or deflect during impact. Thus, there is a need for an energy-absorbing vehicle front body structure to which a portion of a windshield may be mounted.